


Что такое плохо

by Snusmumrik



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: Бен и Клаус балуются всяким.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	Что такое плохо

**Author's Note:**

> До смерти Бена.  
> В ролях юных Бена и Клауса — юные Джастин Х. Мин и Роберт Шиэн. И никак иначе.

В изменённом сознании им нечего делать, там и без них хватает. Поэтому Клаус курит. Поначалу только это. Говорит, что трава — ничего плохого. Траву выписывают раковым больным, чтобы легче страдалось, чтобы страдалось с огоньком, навеселе. Это так. Клаус не выдумывает, Бен читал в книжках. Не в тех, конечно, которые фильтруются через отца. Клаус приносит Бену другие книжки. О настоящей жизни. И Бен читает их как фантастику.

От травы не бывает зависимости, как от никотина или алкоголя, и что говорить о тяжёлых наркотиках. И похмелья после неё не бывает. И аппетит здоровый, в смысле — огромный. Траву оклеветали. А она на самом деле хорошая. И Клаусу помогает. Он много смеётся. И ещё больше — говорит. Разное. Бен не понимает и не разделяет его радости. В траве есть маленькая загвоздка: её надо курить, чтобы проникнуться. Бен не может. Клауса трава расслабляет, меняет в нём химический состав и обрубает каналы связи с мертвецами. Бен боится, что у него будет наоборот. Он покурит, тоже расслабится, и чудища тут же полезут наружу.

У него с Клаусом очень разные суперспособности и лечить их нужно по-разному. Ни в каких книжках не пишут о таком. Клаус экспериментирует. Бен — боится. Мертвецы Клауса вредят только ему. Чудища Бена потрошат всех вокруг без разбора, кроме него. Бен портал для них. Чудища голодные и тупые, но не настолько, чтобы сожрать единственную возможность перемещаться между мирами. И, в общем-то, суперсила Бена заключается именно в этом — сдерживать тварей. А они не спят, не болеют, не умирают, не устают, не берут отпуск.

Бен читает и этим спасается кое-как. Еле-еле. Его библиотеку пристально контролирует отец. И там тяжёлые произведения, которые трудно осилить без тяжёлых наркотиков. Отец не допустил бы бульварных романов, детективов или комиксов. Только хардкор. И Бен читает всё. Читает и перечитывает. Не потому что так понравилось в первый раз, а чтобы хоть чуть-чуть разобраться во второй, третий, пятый.

Отец разрешает ему читать и за столом. Книги как часть тренировок. Книги стали амуницией Бена, как ножи у Диего. А Клаус дразнит Бена «ботаником» и скручивает под столом косяки с травой. Её отец не разрешает.

Бен как-то спросил, где Клаус её берёт, потому что вряд ли дома. Клаус загадочно ответил, что знает места. Тогда Бен спросил, есть ли места, где можно достать нормальные книги. Пришлось признаться Клаусу, что он терпеть не может читать и никакой он не ботаник. С тех пор Клаус стал его дилером. И потихоньку Бен понял, что чтение — это всё-таки его, просто раньше он не пробовал нормальных книг.

Он снимает обложки с отцовских и надевает их на свои. И читает-читает-читает. Отец не просит пересказывать прочитанное или писать сочинения и даже маме этого не поручил. Она проверяет только домашние задания, которые входят в общую программу обучения. А отец занимается с ними исключительно и бесповоротно суперспособностями. Так что Бен без страха, что его поймают, и без зазрения совести читает книги из библиотек Клауса. Какая разница, что он читает, пока это идёт на пользу его суперсиле.

А Клаус приравнивает его чтение к курению травки. Мол, вот они двое отбились от стаи, мутят что-то мутное за спиной отца, так ему и надо, козлобородому ублюдку. И Бену это вообще не помогает. Он же договорился со своей совестью, и всё было нормально. А Клаус приносит ему новую книжку и с ней новые угрызения, и приходится заново уговаривать себя, что ничего дурного он не делает. И он ловит себя на том, что ведёт себя точно как Клаус. Трава — это хорошо. Плохие книжки — это хорошо. Если их пристрастиям нужен адвокат, не значит ли это, что явно что-то не так? Клаус говорит, что нет, что Бен загоняется, и — на вот, курни, и сразу всё пройдёт. Бен говорит, что всё пройдёт хуже некуда, если он курнёт, и Клаус отсюда вряд ли выйдет. Клаус смеётся. Потому что уже курнул.

В траве плохо то, что она разлучает их. Они перестают быть на одной волне. Клаус на своей уплывает куда-то далеко, а Бен — остаётся на берегу. С совместным сёрфингом как-то не складывается. У Бена — вообще не складывается. Не получается читать даже плохие книжки, когда Клаус откуда-то с пола начинает вещать о смысле жизни, о Вселенной и прочем, что слишком не вмещается в трезвое сознание. У Бена-то ничего не меняется, он не умеет думать в отрыве. Его будни не прекращаются, когда он открывает книгу. Какой бы интересной она ни была — щупальца не отпускают. Щупальца, которые — не метафора. Они скребутся по ту сторону грудной клетки, копошатся в изнанке лёгких. Всегда наготове. Книги немного смещают фокус мыслей. Добавляют чего-то в фантазии, но не выключают реальность. Книги как кукурузные хлопья, которые быстро размокают в молоке, и приходится досыпать свежих. Клаусу тоже приходится. Одного косяка после ужина уже не хватает.

Мы тонем, думает Бен. Тонем мы, а не то, что мы пытаемся утопить. Это плохо. Это — точно ничего хорошего. И они — вразнобой. Бен не может курить, а Клаус не станет читать. Клаус просит Бена почитать вслух, когда на него что-то находит, накатывает в этой его травянистой волне. И Клаус говорит больше, чем Бен читает. У Клауса есть что сказать на каждое прочитанное Беном слово. Сначала он говорит с пола, потом — Бену на ухо, забившись под одеяло, потому что уже поздно для любых разговоров. И до рассвета мама приходит в комнату Бена, будит Клауса, чтобы он ушёл в свою постель до того, как проснётся отец. В пять утра, чтобы через час встретить их всех у подножия лестницы для утренней тренировки. Бен не высыпается, а Клаус опаздывает. Ещё один минус травы: после неё вообще невозможно проспаться. Бен знает это со слов Клауса и из книжек, которые Клаус ему приносит. Зато Клаус хорошо спит, думает Бен. Хорошо спать — это точно хорошо. 

***  
У Лютера сила и тоже — свои минусы. Он может не рассчитать и задушить котёнка. Но у отца плюс: он не учит их на живых. Есть симуляторы. Но не такие человечные, как мама.

Эллисон может пойти вразнос, и отец учит её обдумывать каждое слово и кому оно будет адресовано. Отец учит её молчать, если нет острой необходимости.

Диего может промахнуться и ранить или убить кого-то не того. Пятый тоже может промахнуться. И его ошибка в худшем случае скажется на всей истории человечества.

Все они опасны. Даже друг для друга. Кроме Клауса. Его сила обращается только вовнутрь. И Диего иногда шутит, что у Клауса вообще нет способности. И никогда это не звучит как шутка.

Они все ровесники, но как будто нет. Отец же не от балды их пронумеровал. Ваня самая затюканная. Её нет на фотографиях и на миссиях. Она редко бывает у кого-то в мыслях, хотя всегда есть за столом.

Из книжек и книг Бен узнал, что первый ребёнок — это как полигон. А они все для отца стали первыми, все семеро. И ещё хорошо, что отец перепутал номера только двоих — Клауса и Бена. А с одной — Ваней — вообще ошибся в пух и прах. С остальными четырьмя зато всё хорошо. А это больше пятидесяти процентов. Неплохо для первого раза. И у него не было симуляторов, чтобы тренироваться. 

О чём-то таком говорят Бен и Клаус в очередной свой вечер, в очередной свой сеанс книжек и травы. И могло бы быть весело, но нет. Клаус ещё смеётся, но как-то не от души. Как-то совсем изнутри, как будто остатки выкладывает и больше — всё, нет больше ничего. Действие марихуаны заканчивается. Не на этом вот косяке, а — вообще. В следующий раз Клаус придёт с чем-нибудь другим, с чем-нибудь покрепче. Если придёт. Бен не хочет.

Им нужно что-то общее, на двоих. Не книжки и не трава. Что-то, во что они могли бы упасть не рука об руку, а держась за руки.

Бен закрывает глаза над книгой и представляет, как бы это было. Их носы прошивали бы ветер. И летели бы они на ковре Аладдина, но без Аладдина. И Джинн им был бы не нужен. Потому что желание — вот оно, уже исполнено. Что-то такое, что бы сшибало с ног. Бен не знает. Пока Клаус не делает это. И Бен летит. Без ковра, но вцепившись в запястья Клауса.

Клаус целует Бена, и Бен не открывает глаза. Бен только вдыхает. А потом выдыхает. Выдыхает Клаусу в рот. Медленно и по чуть-чуть, чтобы хватило навсегда. На такой высоте надо экономить. На такой высоте не надо думать, а Бен — продолжает. И вот такую чушь. С наркотиками у него не складывается. А с Клаусом — особенно.

Его колени упираются в колени Клауса. Он сжимает пальцами пальцы Клауса. И прямо думает об этом. А Клаус целует, засунув язык ему в рот. Клаус напирает.

Клаус не умеет целоваться, а Бен — тем более. Но из книжек и книг знает, как это. И у них сейчас совсем не так. И Бен может рассказать Клаусу. И они могут попробовать снова. Могут пробовать и пробовать. Пока не разбудит мама. 

***  
Они быстро научились целоваться. Научились целоваться так, чтобы никто не догадался.

Лютер и Эллисон шлют друг другу взгляды через стол. И слишком увлечены доставкой, чтобы заметить, что их замечают все. Клаус скручивает косяки с травой под столом и задевает руку Бена. Бен читает и просовывает пальцы между пальцев Клауса. Они вообще не смотрят друг на друга. И когда целуются — тоже. Невозможно целоваться с открытыми глазами. Они остаются где-нибудь наедине и вслепую цепляются друг за друга. За волосы, за рукава, за карманы.

Они целуются на кровати Бена, под кроватью Клауса, на подоконниках, за дверями, под одеялом, под дождём, от скуки, вместо книжек и травы. Поначалу только это. Недолго. Невозможно целоваться и — всё. Они читают вместе вслух, но шёпотом. Заучивают наизусть отрывки. Клаус выдыхает в открытое окно дым и что-нибудь из Оскара Уайльда, а Бен расстёгивает на нём брюки. Бен путается в словах и буквах, в волосах Клауса, когда Клаус засовывает руку ему в трусы. И кончают они тоже шёпотом, крепко стиснув друг друга. А потом снова целуются пересохшими ртами.

У Бена жжёт в лёгких, и это не чудища. Они перестают существовать, когда Клаус касается его. Как будто суперсила Клауса умерщвляет их. Так ли это или Бен напрочь выпадает из реальности под губами и пальцами Клауса? Выпадает ли так Клаус?

Занимались бы они этим всем, если бы можно было не убегать друг в друга? Если бы они жили в одной из фантастических фантазий, где мальчишки — просто мальчишки и по утрам после душа сразу завтракают, а потом идут на учёбу. Играют в приставку, гоняют на скейте, воруют деньги у родителей на сладости и когда закрывают глаза — засыпают, а не отмахиваются от кошмаров, которые наяву. Там Клаус тоже сел бы однажды на кровать Бена и поцеловал его? А Бен там тоже схватил бы его за руки, потому что испугался, что это шутка, а он хотел — чтобы нет? 

***  
Пятый ушёл. И не сообщишь об этом в полицию: пропал ребёнок. Они всё равно ничем не смогут помочь. Они же не какая-нибудь полиция времени. Им самим часто нужна помощь супергероев. И о том, что пропал один из них, лучше вообще не говорить, чтобы не расстраивать. 

Клаус гордится Пятым: шмакодявка, а вон что учудил. Лютер говорит, что Пятый вернётся, одумается и вернётся, а Клаус ставит всё на то, что Пятый не такой дебил. Диего говорит, что Клаусу нечего ставить, и они дерутся. И теперь ставит Эллисон, выглянув из своей комнаты. Приходит Пого и разгоняет их всех.

У Клауса подбит глаз, но он улыбается. Трогает взбухшее веко кончиками пальцев и улыбается. Говорит, что обожает Диего. И целует Бена. Его язык на вкус как кровь. Пальцы холодные. У него приступ смерти. И его нужно откачивать. Он поэтому и кинулся на Диего.

Бен ищет траву у него по карманам и целует мимо рта. Сейчас, сейчас. Клаус тормозит его и мотает головой. У него зажмурены глаза. Нет, говорит. И до Бена доходит наконец. Не приступ смерти. Пятый — он жив. Их всё ещё семеро. И Клаус не скажет никому об этом, кроме Бена. 

***  
В кухне горит свет. Два года подряд. Бену не спится иногда и он ходит по дому. Мимо дверей — открытых и закрытых, просто ходит. И, может, в кухне мама. Может, у неё сбой: не все дети по постелям. И жжёт свет. 

Как призрак, говорит Клаус. Шепчет из-под одеяла. Ему тоже не спится. Но он не ходит по дому. Не ходит из дома. Как призрак, говорит Бен и ложится к нему. Скользит коленом между его колен. Клаус выдыхает ему навстречу и закрывает глаза. Целовать его всё так же. Хочется. И быть в нём. В любой фантастической фантазии. И — здесь. Это никак не связано.


End file.
